1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging shelf storage system. In particular, the invention relates to a device, suitable for hanging in closets, that provides shelf and bin storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging garment bags are a well-known devices for storing clothes that have been hung on hangers. Frequently clothing is also stored in the bottom of such containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,192, that was issued to I. M. Cowan, illustrates a version of the collapsible hanging garment bag in which shelves have been attached for storage of clothing articles not on hangers. These shelves are adjustably attached to flexible tapes by a clasp that is crimped about the tape. The shelves are constructed from rigid material such as plywood or heavy cardboard, which adds weight to the device.
The prior art discloses a number of other collapsible bags having fixed shelves some of which are used to store shoes and other similar sized articles. Collapsible hanging shelves and storage cabinets have been used for the temporary storage of food and other equipment at campsites.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art storage containers, it remains clear that there is a need for storage containers that are light in weight and have a greater flexibility, enabling the user to convert the shelving into bins, constructing a combination of shelving and bins, and/or expanding the storage by joining similar units together into a storage system.
The present invention relates to a hanging shelf system that comprises at least one shelf unit. The shelf unit comprises a top panel and a bottom panel, each having a peripheral edge. At least one longitudinally extending side panel, having a first end, a second end and a pair of opposing longitudinal edges, extends between the top panel and the bottom panel. The first end of the side panel is attached to the peripheral edge of the top panel and the second end is attached to the peripheral edge of the bottom panel so that the longitudinal edges of the side panel are spaced apart from one another.
A plurality of shelf panels, each having a peripheral edge, lie adjacent the interior surface of the side panel. At least one front panel is attachable to the opposing longitudinal edges of the side panel partially closing the opening between the longitudinal edges of the side panel.
A plurality of fasteners are used to adjustably attached the shelf panels and the front panel to the side panel. A means for attaching the shelf system to a support is connected to the top panel.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation to elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.